1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for generating energy from natural environmental sources such as sunlight, wind and/or moving water and for utilizing such energy to activate work producing devices such as hydraulic motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means for generating energy from natural environmental sources have been developed. See, for example, Ketchum, U.S. Pat. No. 784,005; Snee, U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,176; Hays, U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,058; Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,564; Rowekamp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,637; Podolny, U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,703; Mileti et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,085; Winsel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,617; Ashikian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,395; Haanen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,733; Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,036; and Glickman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,700. None of the above means disclose or suggest the present invention.
None of the known prior means for generating energy from natural environmental sources have proved to be entirely satisfactory. One major problem with such prior means is the possibility of no energy being generated due to the nonreliableness of the natural environmental sources. For example, there are periods when the sun doesn't shine enough for energy to be generated therefrom, when the wind doesn't blow enough for energy to be generated therefrom, and when water doesn't move enough for energy to be generated therefrom. The prior art attempted to solve this problem by providing means for storing excess energy generated from the natural environmental sources when such energy is being generated for use when such energy is not being generated. However, this solution works only when the period during which no energy is being generated is not prolonged. Another problem with prior means for generating energy from sunlight is the slowness by which such energy is generated.